Retrograde Amnesia
by Kuudou
Summary: Mallow wakes up in a hospital with no memories. Her ignorance towards her own family causes her to resent them as she turns her sights on becoming a ninja. Hint towards future happenings; her full name: Mallow Uchiha  Sasuke/OC
1. The Awakening

**So this is my first time uploading a story onto fanfiction. I hope it turns out alright. I didn't know when to cut off the chapter and it started to get a bit long. I already have most of the next chapter written already. Anyways, read and tell me how it was!**

A small girl laid in a plain white hospital bed. She had black silk hair that was sprawled in every which direction across her pillow. A severe head injury left her clueless as she eventually began to come to.

_Chapter One: Awakening_

I opened my eyes. The light seemed to blind me as the whole world seemed new. The walls were a color that made them seem blank. A girl was sitting across the cold room, her eyes teary. She seemed only to be 8 or 9 years old. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist, and her eyes were swollen and red, assumingly from all the crying. She looked tired, but when my eyes met hers, they seemed to lift in spirits. She seemed overjoyed to see me. I felt overjoyed to see her. But still, I didn't know why. She was a stranger to me. She smiled and jumped up onto the bed and got close to me.

I showed no emotion through my facial expressions and felt nothing as I looked over this stranger. My arm had thick wrappings around it holding it still in place. Confusion swept past me. I couldn't move basically anything. My head was wrapped up as well. What was going on? I didn't understand. I wanted to.

"Sister! How are you feeling?" I just starred at her. "Mallow?"

"Who are you?" And as the sentence escaped my mouth a look of hurt crossed the girl's face. I didn't understand her. What had I said to make her give me that look? "Are you okay?"

"Are you joking, are you really trying to scare me? I'll hate you forever!" Tears ran down her face and she quickly ran out of the room. Again, confusion. I didn't understand why she seemed so sad. I didn't know her. Another woman walked into the room. She was much bigger than the one before her. They looked oddly similar and wore the same expressions.

"Honey? Mallow?" Mallow? Why had she and the last one repeated the same words. What did it mean? I gave the woman a confused expression. "Can you hear me? Mallow?"

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" The woman bit her lip as it began to bleed. Why was she hurting herself? My confused expression is going to be plastered on my face for some time, isn't it? The lady that was now kneeling over my bed smiled at me. She grabbed a small contraption out of her purse and showed it to me. I gasped and starred at it wide eyed.

It was the girl in the small piece of glass. When I moved, the picture mimicked me. I lifted my hand testing it. Again, it was casted.

"It's the girl from before." I said astonished. She was trapped in the glass. "We have to get her out!" I grabbed the glass from the woman and began shaking it violently. I stopped and stared at it. The girl was crying. And water fell from her face and fell through the glass escaping. But she was still inside. I put a hand to my face and I felt water. I then looked around the room. There were so many people in the room crying. I saw the girl standing across the room. She must have gotten out. She was still crying, but she avoided looking at my face. What was going on? A nurse was at the door. Her eyes were teary, but not crying. She didn't seem a part of this ordeal. And there was a man in the corner of the room, sitting on a small chair. He was staring out the window. He looked as though had been crying, but he showed no sign of such actions happening anytime soon. He seemed exceptionally contained, but did seem like the type of person to avoid these situations anyways.

There was a very long, drawn out silence. No one spoke. They all starred at me. My head began to hurt as I remember the predicament I was in. I looked down at myself. My arm was completely bandaged. Both legs were still intact. I could wiggly my toes and my side hurt very badly. My head was bandaged and tied down.

"I want out." I said. Everyone stayed silent. "I want out! Why can't I move?" I screamed. The woman shushed me and laid her hand on my shoulder ceasing my actions. The man stood from his chair and grabbed the little girl's arm and left the room. The nurse soon left too. Only the woman was left, tears again streaming down her face. Too many tears. Too much crying. It was now annoying.

There was a card next to me, lying on the table. I tried to grab it with my broken left arm but failed miserably. The woman grabbed the card and placed it in my right hand. I opened it using solely my single hand. Inside was a card with a crayon colored picture on the front and symbols that were foreign to me. I looked at it quite puzzled. The woman took it from me and said out loud.

"Dear Sister, next time I will be there for you, get well soon. You're making mommy sad. Love Kyoku" The woman began to cry again, much harder this time as her grip on my shoulder became much tighter. I was afraid she would hurt me so I shook my shoulder. She suddenly stopped abruptly and let go. She stared at me, and then at my shoulder.

"What's going on?" The woman's breath became uneven as she avoided eye contact.

"Do you not remember anything?" I shook my head 'no'. "Well, everyone that was in this room earlier is your family." She wiped her eyes leaving them an irritated pink.

"My family?" I think my face scrunched up when I had said that, but I didn't understand why.

"Yes. And we're all here for you. Your family is all the people that care for you and will stay by your side through this," She looked so tired and her face was worn. Dark rings were forming around her pink tinted eyes.

"Then who are you?" The woman expelled a long breath loudly and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her eyes seemed to have grown hard; as though they refused to be sad and to cry anymore.

"I am your mother," The room was dead silent, too silent.

"Mother." I said it as if recalling something someone said minutes earlier. "Or mommy." I said repeating what the little girl said in her card.

"And Kyoku is your sister," Her eyes were locked with mine. I wanted to look away. It was almost torturing, like I wanted her to just go away and leave me by myself. It was a frustrating feeling of maybe embarrassment? It was… awkward. It was very awkward.

"Your father was the one on the chair in the corner of the room." She was still staring at me.

"Oh." I said, while staring up at the woman's eyes.

* * *

><p>There were voices outside the room and the pitter-pattering of footsteps could be heard. They sounded to be getting closer.<p>

"Kyoku, your sister is a little sick right now. This is all like a dream for her, so if she forgets something, it's alright because it's not her fault. When you're dreaming you forget things too, right? Mallow is doing the same." I don't know who's voice it was, but I remembered too things from his speech. Mallow and Kyoku.

"Okay, can I try to help her remember daddy?"It was the little girl's voice. My sister?

"Not right now. We don't want to interrupt the course of her dream, do we?"

"No!" I saw the door begin to open, revealing the little girl and the familiar old man. They both were my family?

"Mallow!" The little girl smiled to me. I was confused by her gesture, she looked… expectant? Of what? Was I going to do a magic trick?

"Now Kyoku, Remember what we talked about."

"Am I dreaming? Because that would make a lot more sense." I said, with my voice completely drained.

The man frowned and so did the woman beside me. But the little girl just smiled and put a finger to her lip.

"Shhhhhh. It's a secret." She winked at me before running out the door screaming and laughing. The man looked surprised but quickly followed after the tiny child, gently closing the door behind him.

"Am I?" I looked up at the woman, mother.

"No."

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door. Another man, one I had not seen so far walked into the room. He was wearing white clothing.<p>

"So, Mallow Uchiha," He smiled at me, "We just got your x-rays back, It was as we originally thought," The woman's arms grasped around me softly.

"Yuiki, your daughter has a rare form of Amnesia, Retrograde Amnesia. Her injuries are minor and her casts can even be removed today but the Retrograde Amnesia has faltered her memories. She will start to remember things, but nothing from her past will be clear again. It's a good thing she is still young, she still has plenty of time to catch back up." The woman besides me began to shake. I looked back up to her, she kept a straight face. I had expected her to cry again. It was surprising to see her calm, though her shaking was obvious evidence that she was not.

"I understand," Was the only words escaping her mouth, as her shaking slowly began to cease.

"You are free to bring her home as soon as you want, we will remove her casts right before you leave," The woman nodded and waited until the doctor had left the room. Why was everyone in and out so quickly? He said three things and he already is leaving. And this woman, her presence confuses me. I want to call her mother. But then, would I feel out of place?

* * *

><p>After going through the trouble of removing the casts, we left the hospital, and my family brought me home to a small compound towards the far corner of the village. There was much to see as we passed through the village which I came to acknowledge as 'Konoha' such as food stands, to shops, to bars, and to other compounds that resembled that of our own. We were located in the Uchiha compound, and a lot of the people we passed seem to know us. They kept giving my mother a sympathetic look. All the emotions surrounding me seem to make me more and more angry. And the angrier I got, the more confused I got as well.<p>

When we finally got home, I was shown to a large room. Kyoku ran forward and hopped onto a bed that was positioned under another. The walls were painted a light blue with brown polka dots. The majority of the furniture was a dark brown wood, including the bed. The bedding was striped with different tones of blue.

"Mallow, can you get into your bed okay? I can switch you for a while if you can't get up." I stared back at her. I shrugged. Kyoku jumped out of her bed and crawled up a latter that was located at the end of the bed. I followed her example, and went to the bottom bunk and laid down. I heard someone open the door as my mother peeked inside; she went over to the window, closing the blinds. Right before leaving, she closed the light and shut the door. I just stared up at the blank boards of wood listening to the deafening silence of the house. I sat up, and left the room. I wanted to explore this new place. The halls were dark; I could barely see a thing.

I slowly advanced until I found a door leading to the outside. When I opened it, a sliding noise was made and I paused and listened for anyone may have heard it. When nothing happened, I crawled slowly through the door and gently slide the door closed. The air was cool and crisp. I shivered. It was dark; the only light shining through was from a street light about 50 yards away. The light was behind a few buildings. It looked like fun to try to get to the light and that's what I decided I would do while I was out here. I was walking down the desolate street; to my sides were dark stands that were bustling with light and activity only 4 hours before. I had to travel through a few different alleyways while I made my way to the light. The closer I got, the more excited I was. I don't know what I thought to find, but when I got there, I saw it was a light to some sort of an academy. I walked up to the building and peered into one of the windows. There was a classroom, desks to seat two to three students and a black board at the front. I was interested in the place and turned to look at the scenery around the school. Grass covered most of the yard, and there was one tree in the center. It was still sort of dark, but I could see a figure laying against the tree. I got closer, finding a small boy sleeping under the tree. He had messy blond hair. He was curled up in a ball, holding his legs. He was a peculiar looking boy. I leaned down onto my knees and placed a hand on his forehead, moving his hair out of his face. There were three scratch-like markings on each cheek. His eyes slowly opened to reveal a beautiful cerulean blue and he stared at me tiredly. We looked at each other like that for about 10 seconds until his eyes widened.

"Ah!" He screamed and jumped up and away from me. I tilted my head to the side at his reaction. "Who are you?"

"Me?" He nodded. "I just came out here to explore," He stayed silent for a short pause before finally speaking up.

"My name is Naruto," I stared at him while he stared back expectantly.

"Okay," I said. He sweat dropped.

"This is where you tell me your name." I tilted my head back at him again.

"My what? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uh. Your name. What people call you? Are you kidding?" He looked confused as stared back at me. "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"Well, I don't know. Since this afternoon, people have been calling me Mallow. Is that my name?" I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess. What happened this afternoon?"

"I woke up."

* * *

><p>I told Naruto about me waking up without memories and the people and how their emotions were angering me. He told me I was lucky to have a family that cared about me. I didn't understand why he was saying that.<p>

"I don't have a family. There is no one waiting for me when I get home." I stayed silent. He seemed sad. But as I thought that, he looked at me a smiled. "But it's okay, because I got to meet you, Mallow!" A small smile appeared on my face as I looked away. "Friends?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Friends?" He giggled.

"You sure lost a lot in there," He said poking me in the forehead with his index finger, I frowned. He noticed. "Friends are the people who care about you. The ones who stick together through the tough times and can depend on each other."

"So like a family?" I said remembering what my mother told me. Naruto gave me a huge smile, and nodded. "Then yeah, we can be friends."

* * *

><p>Naruto and I sat at the tree until dawn. A lot of the time was in silence, but every once in while Naruto would spark up a conversation.<p>

"You see this academy here? I am going to be entering it soon. You should too." Naruto told me.

"What kind of academy is it?" I asked him.

"It's a ninja academy! This is where you go to become a Leaf Village Shinobi!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I am going to be the Hokage of Konoha, so I have to start somewhere!" He gave me a toothy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How do I get in?" I asked.

"I'll talk to Old Man Hokage for you! Just you wait." He looked up to the sky as the sun began to rise. There were voices echoing from the direction of the Uchiha Compound. As I struggled to listen Naruto said something.

"They're calling for you." He was right. I could hear them more clearly now.

"Mallow!" They sounded worried. I didn't want to go to them and they were getting closer.

"I don't want to go." I told Naruto. He looked at me with a small grin.

"Just go to them and I'll meet you here later. Your family is waiting." I nodded to him and stood up.

"Okay. Good bye, Naruto."

"Bye, Mallow."

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" My mother ran to me and hugged me tightly. I made no sound, nor did I hug back. I emotionlessly looked back at her. She frowned looking to me, then looking to Naruto.

"Why are you with _him_?" She said the word '_him_' with a sort of malice.

"His name is Naruto, mother." I didn't like the way she referred to him. I could tell Naruto was upset by the way she referred to him as well.

"Well, I want you to stay away from him."

"No." I said immediately.

"Mallow, I am your mother and you have to obey me. Stay away from that boy, he'd dangerous!" Her authoritative voice took over scaring me. I turned from her and ran. Of course, I was very small and I was easily caught.

"No!" I screamed. My mother struggled to manage me.

"Mallow, calm down!" She yelled. Slowly, I calmed and glared back at her. "Listen to me. We'll talk when we get home." I stared at her for a few seconds and then nodded. Before she pulled me away, I waved at a depressed looking Naruto. He waved back to me and leaned against the tree.

* * *

><p>Back at the compound I was scolded for leaving and staying up all night. I guess I am not allowed to explore at night. I don't care. I don't see why I have to listen to them. Of course, I didn't tell them that. Next time, I just need to not be caught. I'll see Naruto again because he's my first friend.<p>

I started to notice that people were giving me much less attention than they were before. Kyoku ignores me now and I've never spoken to my dad before. Mom only ever gets mad at me. I hate this family, there is no way they love me like they said they do. Naruto would have scolded me if he knew I thought that.

It was about noon and I felt like I was going to collapse. I was so tired. Maybe I shouldn't stay up all night anymore. I laid down in my bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I could hear the sounds of crickets as I tiredly opened my eyes. I rubbed away the weariness in my eyes and sat up from my bed. I think I was starting to remember some things. My sister seems vaguely more important to me now as I think back to her. Kyoku. Maybe my memories will come back as I sleep. That would be nice.<p>

It was dark again. I had no idea what time it was, I would have to find out. Time. I could vaguely remember a circular object that would flip open and give me the time; in the dining house **(A.k.a kitchen)**. I have no idea how to get into the dining house. I left my room out into the cold hallways connecting out to other rooms and the many other complexes of our family's piece of the compound. I was guided on pure instinct to the location of the dining house, and soon I had the item I was searching for in my hand. I clicked the button on the top, the object flipped open to reveal a dial with two hands that clicked after every time they passed a mark on the perimeter. I couldn't tell what it meant. I knew it was used to tell time, but I couldn't read it. Maybe Naruto could, and I decided to go to the tree in front of the academy to ask him.

It was much easier to find the second time. I already knew which path to take to get to the light. Again, Naruto was leaning against the desolate tree in the middle of the school yard sleeping. I again, went over to him and placed my hand on his forehead, seeing as it was going to be my favorite method of waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes from his sleep and looked up at me. I could see the surprised expression on his face.

"Happy to see me?" I asked him. He smirked a bit, obviously still tired from just haven woken up.

"Why did you come back? Won't you get in trouble with your mother?" He asked me.

"I just need to get back in time. I'll go back two hours before sunrise. Say, do you know what time sunrise is and what time it is now?" I handed him the pocket watch and he looked down at it for a few moments.

"It's 2:15am. The sun rises at about 6am. You have about an hour and a half before you should head back." He said.

"Is being able to read a clock common knowledge?" I asked him, hoping he was just a genius.

"It kind of is. But I can teach you how to tell the time, it's really easy."

Naruto gave a quick explanation of the two different hands, and I learned quickly, trying to get back the information lost. He was right, it was really easy. I was able to read the time as 3:45 by the time we were done. Of course, we snuck in some other off the wall topics in there.

"My favorite thing in the whole world is Ramen. This place called Ichiraku's has this lady that gives me free Ramen every so often. She's real nice." He told me.

"What's ramen?" His face immediately faltered as his mouth dropped.

"Okay, tomorrow at 2:00pm meet me back here. I'll take you to Ichiraku's. Don't worry about money. Old Man Hokage gives me money every week." I nodded, promising Naruto to meet him back at 2:00pm. I ran home and hopped in my bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up around noon; my mother was suspicious on why I had slept in so long.<p>

"It's because I was so tired from staying up two nights ago," I tried to explain to her. She just nodded, but kept her suspicions, "I think I am starting to remember some things, can I go into the village to explore to jog my memory?" I lied.

My mother stayed silent in thought for a few moments, "Only if you bring Kyoku."

"Awe, mom. Why?" I whined. I didn't want her coming with, I needed to go see Naruto.

"Then no- You can't go." She said.

"Eh?" I stopped to assess the situation. I guess I could just _accidentally_ lose her somewhere then go see Naruto. I do have about two hours to do so. "Fine, I'll go get her."

Mother nodded and I ran upstairs to ask Kyoku if she wanted to come with me into the village. She was sitting on the top bunk reading a book.

"Hey Kyoku, do you want to come with me into the village?" I asked her. I wonder how I will lose her…

"Naw, I am going to stay here and read." I paused to think about her answer. 'Perfect' I thought. I guess I can leave her here.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later than." I said awkwardly and left the room. I immediately ran to the academy. Naruto wasn't there yet. I had the pocket watch with me and I checked the time; 1:10pm. I sat against the tree for about 10 minutes until I saw a familiar blond walking towards me. I waved to him and he waved back excitedly.

"Ichiraku's is this way," He said, pointing in the direction he came from. I followed him through the streets of Konoha, watching as people glared at us. It took me a few moments to realize that it wasn't us they were glaring at, it was specifically Naruto. That upset me and I glared back at all the people. I couldn't tell if Naruto noticed as he just kept smiling and running through the village. He was almost difficult to keep up with.

Eventually, we arrived at some small stand. There was both a man and a women behind the counter and they served noodles.

"Hey, Ayame, Old Man, Mallow here doesn't know what Ramen is!" Naruto exclaimed. I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to teach her," The girl said kindly to him and then looking over to me she said, "Here's a menu," She handed me a card-like paper with the foreign symbols, "You can have whatever you like since it's your first time here." She smiled again. I stared down at the 'menu' and a look of confusion crossed my face. I am pretty sure Naruto guessed what was going on.

"Did you forget how to read too?" Naruto asked me quietly. I paused for a few moments before nodding; my face completely flushed. "Well since have lacked memories, knowing what's on the menu won't help you anyways. We'll just have to come here real often so you can try everything." I had a small smile on my face when he said this. "We'll both have miso ramen please,"

"Coming right up!" The Old Man said, later I found out his name was Teuchi. I prefer to call him Teuchi.

"I am going to guess I have to teach you how to use chopsticks." He didn't even wait for my reaction, he just assumed now that I didn't know. Regardless, he pulled out two packages from a box in front of us and handed me one of them to me. "Copy me," he said. He tore off the top part of the package and slit out two sticks that were stuck together. I easily copied. Holding them from the bottom, he pulled the chop sticks apart. Now I was originally hoping that was the hard part. How are you supposed to eat with sticks? I don't feel like explaining to you how difficult it was learning to use chop sticks, just know that it was and that I don't like them. But there is one thing I did realize.

"Ramen is the greatest thing in the world." I said in between bites of my Miso Ramen. I swear there were hearts in my eyes it was so good. It was then that I realized the Naruto had already eaten three bowls when I had only taken about 10 bites. By the time I had finished all my Ramen and slurped up the access liquids, Naruto had eaten 10 bowls. He sat back against his chair, his hands on his stomach.

"Ugh…" He groaned causing me to giggle. He pulled out a frog-shaped bag and opened it, pulling out some coins and handing them to Ayame who gladly pocketed said money. I pulled out my pocket watch **(hah, she claimed it already)** and checked the time; 3:45pm.

"Someone has bound to have found out I left without permission by now. I should be going Naruto." I told him, still looking at the pocket watch.

"You shouldn't leave without permission," Ayame said from behind the counter.

"Naw, my mother doesn't want me seeing Naruto and her reasons are not valid so I have to sneak out to see him. Plus, he's my only friend. I have to hold onto that." I smiled at Naruto and he of course, smiled back, "See you tomorrow Naruto,"

"When?" He asked before I walked away.

"I don't know, will you be at the tree?"

"Yeah," He replied.

"See you sometime tonight then, when I can get out," We said our last good byes before I ran home.

No one had noticed I was gone. Mother assumed I didn't go at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, good or bad? Any advice on how to make it better if it is bad? I don't know. I like it. Also, how long should my chapters normally be?<strong>

**Please Review! I want to know how you guys liked it, and if someone is reading...**


	2. Enrollment

**Yay! I updated! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They motivated me and made me happy! So...**

**Thank you to RinRin-Chama and CHOCHEEPO for the reviews, although I have no idea what CHOCHEEPO is talking about...**

**Thank you again RinRin-Chama and CHOCHEEPO for the favorite-ing(?) ness and animatedgemini for also favoriting my story.**

**And one last thank you to Random Google and xxXNarutoLovesHisRamenXxx and CHOCHEEPO for the alerts as you guys will probably be first to read this chapter. **

**LOVE REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Enrollment<em>

I met Naruto by the usual tree in front of the academy. This time he was awake when I found him, but that was probably because it was only 9:30pm.

"I talked to Old Man Hokage," He told me. I listened. I wanted to know about going to school with Naruto, "He said he can't just stick you in the academy. You need to get your parents involved." I frowned.

"What if they don't let me?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't see why they won't let you. I mean, what's wrong with going to the Ninja Academy?" I shrugged. We are just full of unknown answers today.

"I guess I could ask tomorrow." He nodded in agreement, "I think I'm going to go home and go to bed. We've been staying up quite a bit the last few nights," He nodded; probably tired.

"Yeah, me too. I should head home for a change," Naruto said.

"If you have somewhere to stay, why do you sleep outside by the school?" I asked him.

"No one cares if I go home or not. I just find myself under this tree time to time and fall asleep." I nodded, there appears to be a lot of nodding in our conversations.

"Okay. See you tomorrow sometime. I'll ask my mom in the morning about the Ninja Academy," I told him.

I ran straight home and hopped in bed like usual.

* * *

><p>"Hey mother?" It was about 9:00am and I was standing in the dining house with mother while she was cooking some sort of meal.<p>

"Yes?" She responded. She stirred the pot and I moved away as it seemed to splash a little.

"I was thinking about going to the Ninja Academy," I said calmly. She turning off the burner and shifted to look at me.

"How did you learn about that?" Oops.

"I, uh, the school is not too far from our house and I wanted to attend there. It sounds like something I might want to do." I said meekly.

"I'll talk to your father about it," She said while I threw my fist into the air and hoorayed, "That doesn't mean he'll like the idea. He might not want you to become a Shinobi," She said. 'Destroying my hope are we?' I thought to myself.

"How come?" I asked her.

"It's very dangerous. Shinobi die every day, but it is very honorable. So we'll see." I still hoorayed and left the dining house. Little did I know that our conversation caused our breakfast to be burned.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't at the tree, which made me a bit sad. I sat against the tree waiting for something to happen.<p>

"Hello," A voice sounded. I looked up to see a man, much older than myself standing over me. He had a slash across the bridge of his nose and his brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Um… Hi," I didn't know how to reply to the man.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what this school is?" He asked me.

"Sort of. A boy told me a little about it. He just said this is where you go if you want to become a Shinobi," I told him.

"Are you interested in attending this school? I'm a teacher here."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well only if Naruto can be in the same class as me," I exclaimed.

"Naruto? When did you meet Naruto?" He asked me, a curious expression on his face.

"A few days ago, why?" I told him.

"I've known him for a long time; I think I can get you two in the same class. My name is Iruka," He introduced himself.

"Mallow Uchiha,"

"Well, Mallow, I'll be glad to welcome you to my class. Have you gotten permission from your parents yet?" He asked.

"My mother is okay with it, but I still have to get my dad's opinion," He nodded his head understanding.

"Hopefully he will be okay with it as well," Iruka murmured.

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

><p>Naruto randomly showed up around noon and smiled at me sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.<p>

"So…What did your parents say?" He asked me.

"One out of two. Mother said yes; father is still unknown." Short and Simple. I didn't want to explain the situation in depth so I said enough.

"Alright! School starts soon and maybe we can get into the same class!" He exclaimed.

"I already took care of it. I met a person named Iruka. He said he can get us in the same class," I told him, "Besides, my father might not even say yes. I don't know him. I can't even predict what he might say."

"Well, we'll hope for the best," I told him.

A young feminine voice was calling out. "Mallow?" she yelled. From around a building, Kyoku came looking for me. When she saw me, she ran towards Naruto and I, "Mom sent me to find you, you need to come home now. Daddy wants to talk to you about something," I looked to Naruto and he grinned. I nodded to Kyoku and went with her, following her home after waving good bye to Naruto.

* * *

><p>At home, Father and Mother were in the lounge room waiting for Kyoku and I.<p>

"You want to become a Kunoichi, Mallow?" My father asked me. I assumed Kunoichi was Shinobi as anything else wouldn't pertain to the situation.

"Yes father." I told him.

"Why?"

The question stumped me. Why did I want to become a Shinobi? Because of Naruto? Because it seemed like fun? I couldn't tell him that. What did mother say? Honorable? What's another reason? To show that I can? Does that sound like a good reason? I could tell he was getting impatient with my answer.

"To bring honor to our family and to show that I am capable of doing so," I told him, holding my straight face as well as I could. He nodded, seemingly approving of my response.

"Then you have my permission to join Konoha's Ninja Academy." I smiled and looked to my sister, Kyoku. She didn't understand how wonderful this was! I was so excited! I wanted to run back to the academy and tell Naruto so bad! "But," He continued. "I want you to take and support your sister," Who cares! I'm happy!

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

"But dad," Kyoku finally spoke, "I don't want to become a Kunoichi," She was upset, and she was visibly chewing on her bottom lip.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"I wanted to become a flower shop owner," she said in a low voice, "and I fear of losing my life on missions," she told him. He sighed.

"Well I can't force you, but if that is your goal in life, you must reach there on your own." She nodded. Her face was still solemn. This family was confusing.

Father dismissed us and I was about to run to the academy, but as I sped out the door I collided into something.

"Ugh," I sounded, "I don't remember there being a wall in front of our door…" I groaned. The door grunted and I looked up. A young Uchiha boy, probably a bit older than me was on the ground rubbing the side of his forehead, "Oh." I said. "Sorry about that," The boy seemed to pout as he looked up at me. He had the usual raven black Uchiha hair color, and a few lockes fell in the front, and the back flailed out. [describe Sasuke better later]

"Yeah…" he groaned. I jumped up onto my feet.

"Sorry, I'm sort of in a hurry, have to go to the Ninja Academy!" I yelled to him as I ran away to tell Naruto. The boy just laid there staring from afar at me, until an older Uchiha boy helped him up.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" I screamed as I got closer to him, he jumped at the sound of my voice, "I'm going to become a Ninja with you!" I practically cried out. I was so happy. He smiled bigger than ever a hugged me for a split second.<p>

"Yeah!" he joined into my cheering, "Let's go tell Old Man Hokage!" He exclaimed and pulled me off to an unknown location. On the way there, people continued to glare, and I'm sure they were going to get used to me being with Naruto. We arrived at an abnormally tall round building. I distinctly remember the annoying stairs as we had to go up four stories of them. Finally we reached the door we had to go into and Naruto just burst right in.

"Old Man! Look! This is Mallow!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "She's the one who's going to join the academy with me, so can you enroll her?" He asked him.

"You need to go speak with a man named Iruka, he will enroll her, but I can tell you where he is." The Hokage was a very old man, his face was wrinkled and his white hair stood straight up in an awkward spike.

"I've already spoken to a man named Iruka, he asked if I wanted to enroll but I didn't have my dad's consent yet, but now I do." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, I can either send you to find Iruka, or have him sent here. Which is it you prefer?" He asked. Personally, I didn't want to go find someone in this huge village. I'm new here, and would probably get lost in seconds.

"We can go find him Old Man, so see you later," Naruto exclaimed and I mentally groaned. Naruto again pulled me out of the room and into the huge, mysterious village.

"You're going to check the academy, right?" I yelled over to him as we ran.

"Nah, I'm going to check Ichiraku's first."

* * *

><p>Naruto obviously knew exactly where to look, because sitting at that Ramen Bar was Iruka.<p>

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto?" He responded, "…and Mallow." He added when looking to me.

"I'm enrolling," I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, all done chapter two. Fun finally starts next chapter! Boring beginning chapters over! :D<strong>

**REVIEW! THEY MOTIVATE ME! Even if it's just two words! It tells me you're there! (Love Reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...)**


	3. Blue Flower Red Thorns

**I know Sasuke is commonly in a bad mood in the anime, but I am pretty sure he was nothing like that before the massacre, so he's going to be cheerful before then. Sorry if that bothers anyone, but it doesn't make sense for him to act all, "Hn." before the massacre. Also, I have no idea what the fan girls were like back then, so I am making that up too. ^_^**

**Thank you to xburner21, Everyday Daydreamer, and Fall1ng4U 1s HaRdRThN 1t L0ok5 for favoriting this story! Thank you RinRin-Chama for favoriting me as an author. Thank you to people who are going to read this chapter first; the ones who added alerts to this story: mishuu and Mirage Enamel!**

**And finally an extra special thanks to the people who reviewed! I love you guys so much!**

_**Random Google**_

_**CHOCHEEPO**_

_**RinRin-Chama**_

I was so excited I could hardly breathe. I was finally waking up for my first day at Konoha's Ninja Academy. I wasn't sure when I should show up, but I know it's good to be early. School starts at 7:30 in the morning so I decided to leave home around 6:30. I had sort of a Deja vu moment as I flew out the door into a familiar wall. Again, like last time, the wall grunted and fell to the floor. I wasn't in a hurry this time and looked down at the boy.

"Oops, sorry again. You should really stay away from my door." I told him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who are you?" He asked me, his eyebrows creased.

"Who? Me?" I asked down to him. He gave me a 'duh' look, and nodded, "I'm Mallow Uchiha!" I smiled to him and stuck out my hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He grabbed my hand, and I pulled him up to his feet.

"Well Sasuke, where are you heading so early in the morning?" It was quite early, but I had to get to school extra early. What if something hindrance me from making it there on time.

"To the Academy." I immediately lit up.

"That's where I'm going! Is it your first day too?" I asked happily.

"Yeah. My brother told me a lot about it and I've had a lot of training previous from today," He spoke calmly, but I could tell he was excited. After that it was silent. I didn't want to ask any more questions. I was just so happy to go to the academy. Sasuke and I arrived at the academy and were surprised to see no one there.

"Heh, Uchiha's are early," I laughed. He gave me a funny look. How mean.

Sasuke seemed a bit uninterested in my presence, so I left him to go sit under mine and Naruto's tree. Yes. I claimed it, thus it is ours.

It took a good 20 minutes before the first person showed up. Sasuke was across the school yard leaning against a wall all cool-like and this girl with long blond hair pulled up into a pony tail walked by me.

"Who's he?" She asked me. I could see the visible blush appearing on her face. I knew where this is going…

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," I told her.

"He sure is cute…" She said, and then turned to me, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you." She smiled down to me. She was quite tall and I was leaning against the tree making me much shorter.

"I'm Mallow Uchiha," I told her, learning from Naruto. When someone tells you their name, you respond with your own. I am such a good learner…

"Oh. So are you related to Sasuke?" She asked. I think she got in her head some idea on how to use that to her advantage, but I shook my head 'no'.

"I do live in the Uchiha compound. I think I live a few doors down from him, but I'm not sure." I was about to ask her why, but decided I didn't really want to know. More people showed up, slowly crowding the school. I noticed a few more Uchiha (I could tell, we all look the same, ha) and some unique individuals as well. There was a boy with the cutest animal (my gosh, is it a dog? I can't remember) but I was extremely tempted to go meet him just to play with his pet. I can foresee as sad friendship… And another boy with a coat that went up to his nose and dark glasses on. Another boy had a thick pony tail that tied so high near the top that it sprouted out like a pineapple. I wonder if he did that on purpose. Then I noticed something. Every girl had the same reaction as Ino. They would walk around for a while, but as soon as they saw Sasuke, they would blush and turn away. Yeah, Sasuke is cute, but really? Every girl? I surely am not acting like that. I think… Am I?

As I began to ponder on how I was acting, a familiar blond popped out from behind the tree I was currently leaning on and screamed at me. Of course, me being me, I screamed back and fell to the ground.

"Naruto…" I seemingly growled before turning around and tackling the laughing blond onto the ground.

"Hey, Mallow, I'm so happy you're here!" Naruto practically yelled into my ear. I am pretty sure the entire campus heard that. I looked around to confirm, but all I saw was Sasuke looking in our direction. Guess not.

"Shush up, Naruto, you hurt my ears!" I told him.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, but of course his volume was back up again in an instant, "Did you meet anyone new?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a girl named Ino Yamanaka." I said to him, "That's all though. I don't really feel like socializing all that much today."

"Yeah, I tried talking to someone, they just ignored me," I turned to look at him. He said this through a smile? Guess it wasn't a big deal then.

"Such as life," I said.

The door opened from the academy and a man with silver white hair came out and blew an ear piercing whistle before addressing us all.

"If it is your first day, go to the far left room," He said pointing in the direction in I guess we were supposed to go to, "Room 213 should be written on the door, so make sure you are at the right place. If any of you are confused ask any of the elder children or teachers and they will help you. Right everyone?" He called out.

"Yes, Mitsuki-sensei!" The majority of the population called out. Now I was excited. I could see everyone struggling past one another to get their rooms, so I decided it would be faster to just wait. Naruto seemed to be waiting for me.

"Might as well wait here for everyone to leave Naruto. I don't really want to push past all the people," I said to him. Sasuke seemed to have the same idea as he didn't move from his position on the wall. When it seemed the majority of the people made it class, me and Naruto stalked off to Room 213 followed by Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Welcome class to Konoha's Ninja Academy!" Iruka shouted across the small classroom. Naruto and I were sitting in the far back; all the better seats were taken by the time we got there, "For now on, you will refer to me as Iruka-sensei," He said and turned to look at Naruto and I. "Also, as a class, you will go through all your academy years together, so I am going to give you this time to meet one another. Share your names; make sure you have talked to every person in this room before moving on to socialize with your friends," The class seemed happy with this command except me. I don't really want to meet all these people yet. There is too many to remember all the names of.<p>

So let the profiling begin!

**Kiba Inuzuka**: "Yeah, I'm Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru," He said while leaning against the wall on one foot. Oh how I wanted to push him down, he looked so unstable. His hair was shaggy brown, but was hidden by a hood. He also had a white and brown dog that I was sure I would become attached to.

**Sakura Haruno**: "Hi," long pause, "I'm-uh" some stutters later, "My name is Sakura." Her shaggy pink hair hid her face from my view. She seemed to be quite shy, and I could tell she wasn't making any friends too easily.

**Ino Yamanaka**: "Hey, Hi again. Have you seen how the other girls are looking at Sasuke?" Yes and why did I care? "They make me so jealous!" Why?

**Shikamaru Nara**: "Shikamaru Nara," I waited for him to continue. He didn't.

**Choji Akimichi**: "Heheh. My name's Choji! It's nice to meet you Mallow!" Seemed nice enough, bit on the round side, but I need to teach myself not to judge on appearances.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: "Yeah. We already met." He seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, confused.

"Damn girls won't stop staring at me." He turned to look at a mass of females huddled in the corner staring at him. I laughed and walked to the next person.

**Hinata Hyuga**: "My name's," She spoke so quietly! I could barely hear her. "I'm Hinata. Pleased to meet you," She's worse that Sakura. She's real polite though. There's a plus.

**Shino Aburame**: "My name is Shino. It's nice to meet you." Okay. This is the guy where I can't see practically anything about his facial features. Dark glasses and coat pulled over his face. All I see it his dark hair extruding upwards. Heh. Ninja alright.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: "Mallow!" He screamed across the classroom and ran towards me. He startled me quite a bit as I jumped back into a wall. Bleh, Naruto. Bleh.

Okay, so I met everyone. Everyone was very… unique? I don't know. The Sakura girl seemed to be a lot like Hinata, but that's it.

Not much happened really after that. It was the first day of school. Iruka went over the expectations he had for us as a class, I blandly listened and then went home. Mother asked how it went, I told her, "Well," and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Day Two: Okay. What kind of school is this? I am stuck outside trying to find flowers. Not cool.<p>

"Today we are going to learn to gather materials. I have given you a paper that has a picture of the materials you need to acquire. You can find them outside, stay on school campus," Iruka-sensei instructed us. The paper had pictures of different flowers. I have currently found 3 out of 5. I am looking for a white daisy and this weird blue flower with red thorns.

"Hey, Mallow…" Naruto called out to me. "Could you tell me where you found this weird flower?" He showed me a picture of a dandelion.

"There's a bunch behind the classroom." I told him. That's the easiest flower to find, "Say, how many have you found?" He gave me a sheepish grin and began scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I uh—"

"You haven't found any?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, pointing out the flowers I had found on the way. Finally, I noticed some white daisies under the tree me and Naruto met at. That's when we noticed Sakura siting under the tree crying. I didn't know how to approach her, not did I know why she was crying. I was relieved to see Ino crouch by Sakura's side to see if she was okay. I pulled Naruto along to give them privacy. Who wants to be ease dropped on when they're crying?

A while later Iruka came back out.

"Okay! Time to come and get your stuff! Class is almost over." A long groan chimed through the class. I guess the majority of the people couldn't find all the "materials".

"What you haven't found can be continued tomorrow," Stupid blue flower red thorns.

* * *

><p>Day Three: No thoughts.<p>

The Next day, Sakura looked a lot different. Her shaggy pink hair was pulled back by a red ribbon and she shyly walked across campus. Ino greeted her with a smile, and I could tell that those two were going to be good friends in the future. Nothing much happened. No one could find the stupid blue flower with red thorns, and Naruto came up with the crazy idea to paint the correct colors on. I copied him, and we both got scolded at. Iruka never punished us though, and revealed to the class that there was no stupid flower with blue petals and red thorns. I don't like him much anymore. Sasuke seemed to gain some followers, which was funny and every day I would laugh at him on our walk back home.

"They follow you like ducklings do their mother!" I laughed out loud. He just pouted.

"Are you trying to imply something?" He growled.

"You catch on quickly!" I laughed. I've been teasing him about his duck-butt looking hair all day. The scowl on his face was cute and I poked him the cheek. He gave me a bewildered look and I laughed and ran ahead. Sasuke followed quickly after with a small smile on his face.

**Heh. I know. I stopped writing for a bit. But new stories are always like that. I just need to get past this difficult gap and then the words will begin flowing out! ^~^**

**Review Guys! It makes me happy! (Or favorite, or alert, etc. I see those too!) But Reviews are my favorite because I get to hear what you guys think. **

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. :D  
><strong>


	4. Uchiha Superiority

**Sorry for the crazy late update guys! I have to admit, I am impressed by other writers! It is difficult to keep interest in a story. I have like 12 stories started since this one! But since I uploaded this one, I will keep it going and will try not to post my over abundance of other stories. **

**By the way, thank you to my reviewers! You guys are _one of my_ many favorite people! ^_^ _JollyRodgers_ and _CHOCHEEPO_! Seriously though guys, I love reviews. All writers love reviews. **

**I also got some Story Alerts (_ayymonica_ and JollyRodgers[you only get underlined once]) and I was favorite storied and authored (JollyRodgers). Thank you so much guys!**

Chapter Four: Uchiha Superiority

Everyone was huddled outside in one of the training grounds, targets circling the class. Many with several gashes and holes in them.

"I know most of you know what a kunai is," Iruka shouted to the class. Most nodded their heads, some stayed still and listened. "But most of you can't do this," Iruka quickly threw the knife directly towards his right and into the dead center of target. He never took his eyes off the class.

I was impressed. Naruto was dumbfounded. And the entire class shrieked from surprise. I turned to look at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"I am going to be putting you in pairs and I'd like you to practice throwing the kunai into the targets, but first we need to go over some precautions." He continued . "These are not toys and you can seriously hurt someone with these. When you throw them, you hold them in your fore hand and draw you hand across from your chest and throw directly forward. I do not, and I repeat not, want to see any you throwing it over your shoulder because if it flies out of your hand, you could end up hitting another student. No accidents today!"

The pairs were supposed to be boy-girl, but there were a lot more boys than girls, so there were a few people like Naruto who was paired up with Kiba. I was paired with Sasuke. Yeah, put the Uchihas together, that's sure to help the other student's self esteem.

We all stood in line with our partners, waiting to get some kunai. I was watching some of the others try while waiting, and noticed that most didn't even hit the target. Some cheered when theirs' finally hit. We got some kunai and Sasuke let me try first. I mimicked Iruka's movements precisely and let the kunai fly out of my hands. It hit the target on the outer ring and I heard Sasuke scoff.

"I'd like to see you do better your first time!" I yelled at him. He just smirked and grabbed a kunai. I noticed most of the girls watching us by now.

"Fine." He said, and swiftly he threw the kunai. It hit dead center.

Damn fan girls all squealed and I muttered under my breath, "Real impressive, duck butt."

"I practice a lot with my brother, I can help you if you want," He smiled at me and I just sulked and shook my head 'no'.

"Oh! Help me, Sasuke-kun! I want your help!" the fan girls screamed and Sasuke's smirk left his face. I, of course, giggled.

'Okay. You can help me, Sasuke-_kun_." I mocked him to cover the fact that I was asking for help. He ignored it and walked closer to me.

"Let me see how you hold it," He said. I showed him, and he put one hand over mine and the other over the kunai. He turned it a bit, and slid my hand all the way down to the tip. "When you aim, aim a bit higher than where you want to hit depending on the distance. You need to find out where that is because I might throw it a bit harder than you." I blushed and pushed him back.

"If anything, I throw harder than you!" He ignored my comment.

"Just try it, see if that makes a difference."

I held it in the motion he had told me to and threw the kunai as hard as I could so that I wouldn't have to stray my eyes too far from the target. It hit the near inner ring, and I turned and gave Sasuke a bright smile of surprise. After a few more tries, I had it down perfectly in the center. I did, however, have trouble at varying distances but Sasuke said that it would take a while before I get that down. Apparently his brother is a great teacher and an even more amazing ninja.

"I'll let you meet him. My brother is amazing!" His exact words. Sasuke really looks up to his brother and I can tell he tries pretty hard to keep up.

After a couple more days of training, almost the entire class was able to hit the dead center. Sasuke and I were at the top, which was cool, but it's only because Sasuke helped me every step of the way. Heh. I'm useless. No talents on my own.

Naruto and Kiba were struggling. Both just weighed each other down.

"Kiba! Kiba! I think I got it! Look, try holding it like this!" He said. I walked over to him, took the kunai out of his hand. He gave me a questionable look, and I just shook my head.

"You need to hold it at the very tip. I thought you'd hold the handle too, but no. You grab it by the ring and throw it like this," I quickly demonstrated and the kunai hit the center with a low thud. "Try again." I told him. He did. He failed. Kiba tried too. He failed too, and I sighed. "Hey, Sasuke!" I called over to him. He turned in my direction. "So you think you could figure out what they are doing wrong?" He paused and looked back and forth between Naruto and me.

"Why do you care if they fail?" He asked.

"Naruto is my friend and Kiba has a cute dog." I smiled, Naruto beamed, and Kiba sulked. Now why is Kiba sad?

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly gave instruction. "Tell the ditz and Kiba to stand up straight." Ditz? What is a ditz?

"Who are you calling a ditz?" Naruto screamed to Sasuke.

"You." Sasuke said with a childish smirk.

"Naruto, what's a ditz?" I asked him.

When a week finally passed, the entire class could hit the bull's eye mark. Some were farther than that with the moving targets, and running while aiming. Cough Cough Sasuke and sometimes me with a smile Cough Cough :)

Iruka thought it was time to introduce the concept of Chakra.

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when physical and spiritual energies are mixed. This is the source of energy that ninja use to preform jutsus. Everyone has chakra, but none of you know how to control it. I am assuming at least one of you have been able to access it before, and can probably access it now. Is there anyone who knows what I am talking about?" Iruka-sensei asked the class. No one moved. Eventually, Sakura raised her hand.

"I understand the concept of chakra and have studied it before, but I don't believe I have ever been able to access it before, sensei." She spoke formally. She seemed to be trying to suck up to Iruka-sensei, and by the smile on his face, it was probably working.

"I am actually surprised. Every year I have at least one student who can perform at least one jutsu. Anyways, one can access their chakra through hand signs and/or deep concentration. For example," Iruka closed his eyes and his hands formed to different signs before there was a poof and Iruka was gone. The whole class gasped before we heard his voice again. "Back here." Sure enough, Iruka was standing at the back of the classroom, right behind me and Naruto, with a small smirk on his face. "I love that, every year." He said under his breath, low enough so that only Naruto and I could hear it.

"Pfft. I've seen my brother do much cooler things than that." Sasuke muttered and a few girls in the class squealed in delight at Sasuke's gesture.

"Well we can't all be protégées like your brother, Sasuke." Iruka scowled, obviously disappointed with his failed "cool" act. I giggled slightly at the scene and Sasuke just moped. "Anyways, I will be teaching you all how to control and manipulate your chakra."

"Will that help me become Hokage?" Naruto asked. Iruka made a few hand signs and disappeared back to the front of the classroom.

"You can't even become a ninja without mastering this skill." Some of the class gasped as Iruka began to draw a figure on the board. It slowly turned into a diagram of the human circulatory system. "Does anyone recognize what this is?" Iruka-sensei asked the class. Sakura was the first to raise her hand.

"It's the circulatory system. The path our blood stream follows." Sakura said confidently.

"I was waiting for that answer," Iruka-sensei said as Sakura smirked, "But you are actually wrong." Immediately Sakura's smirk faltered and was replaced by an incredulous one. "This is your chakra reservoirs. Just like your blood, like Sakura said, chakra is circulated through your body and is accessible through hand signs and deep concentration. Today we will be accessing this energy." Iruka-sensei then instructed us to the outside training area where we spent the majority of our time. We crowded around him and he began to explain how to access this "chakra".

"You can feel the energy coursing through you when you flex your arms or move, right? Concentrate on that energy and channel it through to the palm of your hand. It is much trickier to send it outside your body, but with some more concentration you can eventually fuse it with weapons to make them faster or stronger." Iruka-sensei told us excitedly.

He showed us various hand signs and had the class copy him as he went. Each hand sign shared a name with an animal, and soon we were memorizing sequences. "The hand sign for a clone jutsu is: Tiger, Boar, Ox, then Dog. To do this jutsu correctly you need to know exactly what will be happening. When preforming the hand signs, focus on the chakra surging through your body. The chakra will take care of the rest for you. You should feel your image lift from your body and form next to you. You know your partners, now go!"

My partner today was Naruto. I was a bit worried, especially because Sasuke helped me so much I wasn't sure if I would be as successful alone. Several students kept forgetting what the order was and when I looked to see how Sasuke was doing, I wasn't surprised to see two of him looking straight at me.

Determined, I placed my hands in the tiger sign and felt a small burst of energy from within myself. Then, the boar. The same energy burst from before jolted through me and began to gather in my midsection. I transitioned to the Ox and concentrated on the flurry of energy within me, and finally as I shifted to Dog, I felt the surge of energy burst as my I could feel it fill every crevice of my body and sift off. Confused by the absence of the odd energy, I looked to my left, and appearing from a cloud of smoke was a perfect replica of myself.

Naruto was just as surprised as I was and quickly exclaimed how cool he thought it was that I got it. "Alright Mallow! See, Sasuke isn't the best! You are!" He grinned widely and I blushed from the attention. The rest of the class heard Naruto's exclamation as well (as they did all things Naruto said) and Sasuke took said comment as a competition. He walked up to me and performed the necessary hand signs and soon I was starring at three Sasukes.

"Beat that Mallow." He said confidently. I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck unsure of how he even did that. The rest of the class stared at me, waiting for something to happen. Under the pressure of my entire class, I shakily put each of the hand signs together. When I finished, I quickly closed my eyes, unsure of what I had created. When giggles erupted from the class I opened my eyes to see a broken, curled up Mallow lying on the ground.

It was pathetic.

"Who's the best now, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked Naruto smugly.

"Shut up you Teme!" Naruto yelled loudly. My face heated in severe embarrassment and I started to run away from the crowd and the fight that quick exploded between Naruto and Sasuke. No one noticed me leave as they were watching Iruka-sensei pull the two adolescent boys apart.

**Okay, did I portray it as childish well enough? I don't know.**

**Hopefully anyone reading this will review, because that would be nice. Motivation _will _get the chapter out faster if your interested. **

**Maybe I'll get more readers now that I've surpassed the 10,000 words block. Hmm... That would be great. **

**REVIEW! :O**


	5. The Melancholy of an Unloved Author

Okay, I am sad.

I am even more saddened by the fact that no one will probably see this because I HAVE NO READERS...

*crickets*

So if anyone is remotely interested in my story other than Casey (JollyRodgers) whom I just found out was a friend from school, please review.

Second, although it was nice thinking someone else liked my story, Casey, I was sad to know you made another account just to review.

Lastly, I will be discontinuing this story until I get motivation because I lost interest, and apparently so did my readers. T.T

Good bye forever.

Not really. Only if no one reviews.

If I do magically regain my motivation, I will delete this bogus chapter and put up chapter Five.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile."

Brownie points for whomever can figure out where the above statement came from. _School Friends: Don't give away the answer. I know you guys know. _


End file.
